Ranma Saotome (Continuum-010924397)
Appearance Nodoka monogrammed Ranma’s shirt with a crochet "S" symbol, meant to signify the Romaji initial for "Saotome" (though the pattern was inspired by the emblem on the ruined costume that she had taken from his father and kept for a memento...). Ranma-chan is a young teenage girl of average height. She has fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long blond hair in a pigtail braid. While constantly considered very cute and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a young girl, especially her well-endowed breasts. She also sports a lean and well-defined build. Normally, she styles her hair to allow a few strands of hair to form a thick antenna-like strand hanging in front of her face. . Personality Ranma is the type of boy any mother could be proud of, cheerful, polite and a very good student, and you could not ask for a better source of raw brute labor whenever there is anything to do around the house that needed an extra pair of hands (Genma, like most Japanese men, tended to think physical labor was beneath him, but the same most definitely did not hold true for Ranma). History Early Life While Nodoka hoped that Ranma was indeed the child of her husband, it was not long before his true heritage started to show forth, at which point Genma declared that the boy would be trained in the Anything Goes system and took him away on a series of training missions, none of which lasted more than a few months since father and son would always return home shortly afterwards with Genma needing hospitalization and a renewal of funds, and Ranma always as happy and chipper as was his inherent nature. Surprisingly, and reluctantly, Genma warmed up to the boy in spite of nagging suspicions concerning his lineage and did everything he could to further Ranma's training in the martial arts. Of course some of his ideas about training tended towards the absurd, such as that time he tried to teach Ranma the cat-fist, only to watch in disgust as they boy chuckled happily while the cats licked fish sausage off his body, tickling him since their teeth and claws could do no injury to his toughened skin. No problem for Genma, though, he just reasoned that the boy needed to be exposed to larger cats...and that was how Ranma came home that day cheerfully riding on the back of a tiger while Genma was dragged by the collar looking bruised, clawed and battered. Afterwards, Genma had vowed to use much tougher training methods and attempted to teach the Touched Soul to Ranma...only to wind up looking like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket, and had Genma any hair atop his head it would have been curled and smoking. Traveling Between Worlds It was mentioned at some point that Ranma and the gang traveled to a different universe. Powers and Abilities Powers Known Powers Tactile Telekinesis: Growing up Ranma’s only superpower was "tactile telekinesis", a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body as a protective shield and allows him to simulate Superman-level speed, strength, flight and invulnerability. The tactile TK field also lets Ranma to break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. *''Telekinetic Superhuman Strength: His full strength is undetermined at this time. He, like his real father seems to be able to lift almost anything he can conceive of. To date, he has been shown to throw a football at Mach 5. Objects lifted with his telekinetic strength do not crumble under their own weight or internal stresses. As his will power and concentration improve, so will his super strength increase. This does not truly count as super strength in the traditional sense, since Ranma has been bound with chains that were surrounded by an energy field and he was unable to escape because he could not directly affect the chains with his power. *Telekinetic Force-Field: By creating a field around his body, he is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from his personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well, though his skill in deflecting energy attacks is improving. *Tactile Telekinetic Disassemble: By touching an object, Ranma may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that he could conceivably put an object back together, if he understood how the object functioned in the first place. He can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. *Telekinetic Field manipulation: Ranma’s recently learned to project his force fields outward at will allowing him to engulf and surround people and objects with a force barrier. He could use this for supportive and defensive purposes like moving inanimate objects and living people around or throwing and pushing objects away from himself. he could also hold objects in his fields for a limited time, the fields strength relied on his own will and focus so long as he centered his mind on his task the field would remain intact. *Telekinetic Force Blasts: Ranma also learned that he could project burst of raw psionic energy bolts as well. He mostly projects the energy from his hands but it is assumed that he could project them from anywhere since his Tactile TK field permeates from his entire body. The blasts he emits have concussive force equivalent to 5,000 pounds of TNT, but it is speculated that as he grows older this force amount could grow and change along with him. '''Healing Factor': Ranma has a super-healing factor which allows him to recover from injury a lot faster than a normal human being would. This has helped him survive Genma’s training, recovering from diseases that would kill normal humans, and the ability to get up after fighting powerful metahumans such as The Incredible Oni. Superhuman Reflexes: Ranma's reflex action is also increased allowing him, with concentration, to knock bullets out of the air, and deflect arrows. Kryptonian Powers Recently Ranma’s Kryptonian physiology has started to mature, granting him superpowers that don't derive from tactile telekinesis, including Super Strength, Super Speed, Limited Flight, Limited Invulnerability, Superior Perceptual Abilities, Pyrokinetic Vision, Latent Psionic Rating Latent 15. With his Kryptonian powers, Ranma no longer relies just on his telekinetic abilities for superhuman strength and invulnerability. Kryptonian Physiology: Ranma's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue, now this includes even having superhuman strength without using any Tactile Telekinesis. Without exposure to solar energy after a certain period of time, his strength reduces to the level of a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. He does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Ranma's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Ranma's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Ranma's powers. Because Ranma's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, Ranma, however, does not process solar energy as quickly as his biological father. As a result, he cannot push himself and his powers too far yet; if he does so, his body starts to eat itself for energy. Superhuman Strength: Ranma is developing natural superhuman strength and what limited his strength such as the previous example no longer applied. As his Kryptonian physiology matures, Ranma gains superpowers that don't derive from tactile telekinesis. While the exact magnitude of Ranma's strength is unknown, it is shown that his strength is at least enough to match most super-strong opponents. This is because Ranma's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time. Ranma has also shown the ability to become even stronger when "supercharged". Ranma can now easily lift vehicles, bend metals and lift heavy objects above his head. Because his cells aren't fully Kryptonian, it does take longer from him to reach the full level of strength normal Kryptonians such as Superman has, but his own strength although not on the same level as Superman, yet he will match almost him as Ranma reaches adulthood. Invulnerability: Ranma's body is nigh-invulnerable as he has survived high-yield nuclear explosions. In addition, his immune system protects him from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Ranma having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura". It is shown that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. Superhuman Stamina: Ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, Ranma has unlimited stamina, nourishment coming from the solar energy his cells process; he does, however, have the psychological need to eat and drink just as humans do every once in a while, though he receives the majority of his nourishment from the Sun. He does require sleep on occasion so he can dream. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. Flight: He possesses flight which allows him to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover. Superhuman Speed: The ability to move at an incredible speed, like the Flash. Unlike his father Ranma has more experience running then flying making it less strenuous and more versatile. Ranma can move at supersonic speeds, while the upper limit has never been shown, Ranma is not as fast as his father currently. Ranma also possesses superhuman reflexes and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He can also perform complex actions like assembling objects at hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Enhanced Senses: Ranma possesses greatly enhanced senses. · Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. · X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Ranma. Ranma is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly as a form of Clairvoyance. · Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). · Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Ranma to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Ranma, down to the microscopic level. · Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch with Clairaudience. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Ranma was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. Ranma-chan Because of the magic of Jusenkyo Ranma’s genetic structure was subtually altered in his female form. While this has weakened Ranma-chan’s overall abilities it has granted her a number of new ones. Energy Absorption: Ranma-chan’s body’s ability to absorb solar energy has been fine tunes for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon.[10] Ranma-chan was once powered enough that she temporarily exceeded the abilities of her male form. This form was dubbed Binary Photonic Blasts: Ranma-chan gains the ability to fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellular light energy from her hands and fingertips. Full Potential Eventually Ranma will exhibit full Kryptonian abilities and full telekinesis with greater control of his telekinetic fields. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Ranma is the current heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and has mastered multiple areas of combat including hand-to-hand and various weapons. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants of his generation. Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Weapons Proficiency: He does not typically utilize weapons, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. Strength level Ranma's strength level is mostly unknown, but it is estimated that he can lift far in excess of 100 tons. Weaknesses Due to his Kryptonian half, Ranma is partially vulnerable to kryptonite and Energy Attacks of a Specific Wavelength. But the damage seems to be less effective on him than the full Kryptonians. His tactile-telekinetic field around his body can be penetrated by heat. Because Ranma absorbs less solar energy than Superman, Ranma is also less able to process the appropriate amount of solar energy as fast as Superman could: as a result, overtaxing his powers to the point of physical depletion would spell his death, as his body would literally begin to feed on itself, unable to absorb solar energy fast enough to restore itself. Paraphernalia Equipment Clothing: Ranma’s cloths are made of unstable molecules allowing them to adjust when he changes form. Category:Continuum-010924397